LOVE
by allan.prawira
Summary: aku akan mati Myungie/ kau harus hidup, demi aku/ arti cinta dari dua sudut pandang yang berbeda/ bad summary/R&R/ happy reading and leave a comment please


**Hai hai, ane comeback again setelah hibernasi panjang :D kali ini ane bawa FF pendek hasil hibernasi selama satu dekade :D ceritanya masih abstrak dan ngebosenin, so, monggo dibaca dulu bagi yang mau baca, dan jangan pelit tinggalin komen kalian kalau kalian suka, atau gak suka juga silahkan layangkan kritik. ane akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ^_^**

 **LOVE**

Genre : Romance

Boys x Boys

Cast : Pairing MyungYeol Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

 **Sungyeol P.o.v ~**

Rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Kali ini bahkan dengan serangan yang lebih hebat. Rasanya seolah puluhan pisau yang mengiris perlahan ulu hati serta lambung ku. Sakit. rasanya sedemikian hebat hingga aku tak pernah bisa menahan bibir ku untuk tidak menangis. Sedemikian kuatnya serangan itu sampai teriakan ku akan keluar meski dengan bibir berdarah yang ku gigit berkali-kali.

Aku membenci ini.

Rasa sakit ini hanya akan membawa mu datang padaku.

Dengan wajah khawatir mu yang sangat ku benci. Dan bibir tipis mu akan senantiasa mengulang kalimat itu, mantra yang selalu kau bawa.

"kau tak apa ? "

Aku benar2 membenci rasa sakit ini. rasa sakit yang hanya membuat mu kembali dan kembali untuk berbagi perih yang sama. Sakit yang sama. Serta derita yang sama.

"tinggalkan aku. "

Ini mantra yang ku punya. Selalu berbalas dengan kalimat pendek mu yang meski ku tau akan sia-sia. Mantra payah. Ia tak bisa membuat mu menjauh malah semakin dekat dengan ku. Atau mungkin aku harus mengubah nya lain kali.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai membenci mu. Aku bahkan sudah lupa memulainya dari mana. Yang ku ingat hanyalah wajah khawatir mu saat itu, dengan tenaga seadanya berusaha menggendong tubuh berat ku, ya, setidaknya aku bukan pria berusia 10 tahun yang bisa kau bopong sedemikian rupa bukan? Saat itu kau masih mengenakan seragam praktek dokter mu, sebenarnya aku mengira aku sudah mati dan kau adalah malaikat yang datang untuk membawa ku ke surga,

Namun nampaknya aku salah.

Kau malah membuat ku tetap berada di bumi.

Lagipula, apakah surga akan menerima ku? Tentu saja tidak.

Kecuali, Surga memiliki tempat untuk seorang Banci dengan penyakit kanker seperti ku.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai membenci mu.

Mungkin sejak perasaan ini mulai timbul, perasaan dimana aku mulai bergantung pada mu, berharap hal lebih pada mu dibanding kan sebutan "sahabat" meski tentu saja itu adalah hal yang seharusnya kau berikan pada seseorang yang sudah menjadi teman mu sejak kecil.

Aku membenci mu Myung Soo.

Entah sejak kapan.

Mungkin saja sejak hari itu. sejak kedua orang tua ku mengusir ku dari rumah. Sejak sepupu kurang ajar itu membuka laptop ku dan melihat isinya, tentu saja bukan video porno Gay seperti yang kalian pikirkan yang ia temukan, melainkan isi catatan yang selalu ku buat didalamnya, mengenai diri ku yang dengan gamblang mengatakan,

 _"selamat, anak kalian Gay. "_

Apa kau ingat?

Kau adalah tempat pelarian ku pertama kali. Kau adalah bahu dimana aku bersandar. Kau adalah tissue tempat menghapus air mata ku, tissue yang dapat tertawa dan membuat ku tertawa.

"tak apa. .aku akan selalu ada buat mu. "

Itu kata mu.

Dan aku semakin membenci mu.

aku membenci mu ,

entah sejak kapan.

"aku mau mati saja Myungie. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. "

Mantra kedua ini adalah yang ku benci. Karena ia hanya akan membuat mu marah. Akan merubah mu menjadi pria pemurung dalam sehari. Mengubah mu menjadi sesuatu yang aku mau. Seorang pria dengan perasaan yang aku inginkan.

"lalu kamu tega. .buat aku sendirian nangisin kamu disini? "

itu adalah mantra terhebat mu. Kau hanya akan mengatakan nya sesekali. Dan cukup membuat bibir ku terkunci rapat.

"lalu kamu yang tega. Membuat ku terus nahan semua ini biar ada yang nemeni kamu nangis. "

Ia tertawa. Sesekali ia akan memeluk ku yang tak ku mengerti apa artinya. Sesekali pula ia akan menepuk dahi ku perlahan dan berlalu pergi sembari meninggalkan misteri itu,

"harus. Karena aku gak bisa tanpa kamu. "

Cita-cita ku menjadi seorang penulis, meski sampai berusia 25 tahun ini tak satupun karya yang aku punya, selain cerpen2 bodoh yang bertengger di mading sekolah serta mading kampus dulu.

Aku adalah penulis hipokrit kesedihan yang semua orang benci. Penulis dengan ending selalu berakhir pemeran utama menderita,

Namun tidak dengan mu. Kau adalah penggemar nomor satu yang ku punya. Kau hanya akan mengatakan dua hal akan tulisan2 ku,

"sedih" dan "tragis".

"sesekali, buatkan aku cerita bahagia. " ujar mu.

"kau tau aku lebih dari siapapun Myungie. " balas ku.

"buat kan untuk ku satu. Ending bahagia, setidaknya, buat pemeran utama itu hidup. " bisiknya.

Selalu itu yang ia katakan jika kami membahas tulisan ku, selalu dan selalu hal itu. meski aku bukan pria bodoh yang tak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan nya, namun tetap saja aku akan menekan kan dikepala ku bahwa aku menolak untuk mengerti.

"kau harus hidup. " ujar mu lagi.

"aku akan mati Myungie. "

Kau berlalu.

Aku berpaling.

Kau mungkin bisa menipu orang lain, tapi bukan aku. Aku bisa mengenali bekas tangisan mu, aku bisa mengenali rasa marah yang kau luapkan dikejauhan, aku bisa mengenali dengan baik, apa yang kau coba diamkan dibalik sana, didalam hati mu. Bukan aku tak berbelas kasih dgn terus menyiksa mu akan keinginan ku, dengan semua upaya menyerah ku, aku hanya tak bisa membiarkan mu lebih jauh, tak kuasa memikirkan akan seperti apa jadinya dirimu saat aku benar2 harus pergi, seperti apa dunia yang akan kau bangun saat tanpa ku, aku hanya tak bisa,

"aku hanya tak ingin kau semakin mencintai ku. . "

Dan aku membenci mu,

Sangat membenci mu. .

"karena kau membuat ku merasakan hal yang sama. . "

.

.

 **Myung Soo P.o.v~**

Aku menyukai Sungyeol.

Entah sejak kapan,

Yang ku tau hanyalah aku akan tersenyum senang saat ia hadir disekolah. Aku akan melakukan semua aktifitas ku dengan semangat saat ia membantu ku.

Aku menyukai mu. Entah sejak kapan.

Mungkin sejak seragam SMA kita masih terasa harum baru nya. saat dimana untuk pertama kali nya aku mengerti arti detak2 mengganggu yang hadir setiap kali kau menepuk bahu ku. Setiap kali menatap hanya senyum mu yang ku incar. kau juga memiliki siat kekanakan yang sangat cocok untuk type serius seperti ku. Kau begitu ceria hingga aku akan kebanjiran cerita2 konyol yang kau buat.

Aku menyukai mu.

Entah sejak kapan.

Namun aku masih ingat bagaimana untuk pertama kali nya kau naik ke punggung ku. Saat kau menangis dipelukan ku untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu tak ada pertanyaan yang berani ku ucapkan untuk bertanya akan alasan air mata mu, yang kulakukan hanyalah membiarkan mu menangis selama yang kau mau. Mungkin itu yang kau perlu bukan?

Aku menyukai mu Sungyeol.

Aku menyukai mu melebihi karangan2 menyakitkan yang selalu kau tempel di mading. Semua orang mengakui aku adalah type serius yang tak bisa tertawa dengan mudah. Tapi aku mampu menangis dengan mudahnya setiap kali membaca tulisan2 yang kau buat. Entah apa yang kau masukkan kedalam nya sehingga kalimat2 itu begitu menyayat ku.

Kau adalah hipokrit kesedihan, sementara aku adalah wadahnya.

Aku adalah tempat dimana wacana demi wacana yang kau buat dinyatakan berhasil disaat yang lain membencinya.

Lalu,

Bukankah kita terlihat sangat sempurna?

"tinggalkan aku. "

Itu adalah mantra yang kau ucap setiap kali sakit itu menyerang mu.

Ya,

Entah kesalahan apa yang kau buat sehingga Tuhan rela membiarkan mu menderita seperti ini.

Menderita kanker diusia muda.

Dan aku akan terus maju. Kau kira dengan hanya kata2 seperti itu aku akan berlalu?

Kau yang aku mau. Dan berhenti berpura2 karena kau tau semuanya.

"aku akan ada disini untuk mu. "

Bukankah kalimat ini sudah sedemikian jelas nya? atau kau hanya akan terus menganggap ini sebagai ucapan seorang sahabat?

"aku akan mati Myungie. . "

Ucap mu.

Dan setiap kali terucap. Sebuah pisau akan terasa menusuk ke dalam tulang2 iga ku. Mematahkan rongga nya satu demi satu.

"lalu kau tega. .membiarkan ku menangis sendiri disini? "

Terasa bodoh bukan? Dari milyaran kata hanya itu yang ku punya. Dan biasanya hanya akan berakhir dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

Aku menyukai Lee Sungyeol. entah sejak kapan.

Aku menyukai mu, melebihi diri ku sendiri.

Mungkin akan terdengar klise, tapi itu adalah kenyataan nya. saat kau terluka, aku akan lebih tersakiti. saat kau menangis, aku akan lebih meraung. Dan jika kau mati.

Aku hanyalah mayat yang berjalan Yeollie.

Dan kau tau itu.

"sesekali. .buat kan aku cerita bahagia. "

Ujar ku. Meski aku tau kau akan bilang tidak, setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba.

"kau tau aku lebih dari siapapun Myungie. . "

Ya.

Kau benar.

"buat kan untuk ku satu. Ending bahagia, setidaknya, buat pemeran utama itu hidup. " bisik ku.

Selalu hal itu yang bisa ku katakan saat kami mulai membahas cerita2 yang ia buat. Hal yang sama. Harapan yang sama.

"ku harus hidup. " ucap ku akhirnya. Ya. harapan sesungguh nya yang ku mau.

"aku akan mati Myungie. . "

Aku berlalu.

Kau berpaling.

Aku hanya bisa berlari menjauh. Menjauh sebisa ku. Sebelum mata mu menangkap bulir2 air mata yang jatuh perlahan dikedua mata ku.

"tak bisakah kau merasakan nya Yeollie? "

Sesuatu yang aku punya begitu kuat. Rasa yang aku miliki bahkan terlalu jelas pada mu.

Aku menyukai Yeollie.

Aku menyukai mu. . Lee Sungyeol.

.

.


End file.
